militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Stromboli
|combatant2= |commander1=Michiel de Ruyter |commander2=Abraham Duquesne |strength1=19 ships of the line |strength2=20 ships of the line |casualties1=1 ship lost , 80 killed |casualties2= 400 killed }} The naval Battle of Stromboli took place on 8 January 1676 during the Franco-Dutch War between a French fleet of 20 ships under Abraham Duquesne and a combined fleet of 19 Dutch and one Spanish ship under Lieutenant-Admiral-General Michiel de Ruyter that lasted eight hours and ended inconclusively. The fleets fought again at the Battle of Augusta. Order of battle France (Duquesne) *20 ships including: **''Sceptre'' 80 (flagship, Louis Victor de Rochechouart) **''Saint Esprit'' 70 (Duquesne) **''Saint Michel'' 60 (Marquis de Preuilly d'Humières) ** ''Lys'' 70 (Almeras) *6 other battleships *4 ships under Valbelle large convoy (The information above is about the First Battle of Stromboli on 11 February 1675) Avant-garde (Preuilly d'Humières) *''Prudent'' 54 (Chevalier de La Fayette) *''Parfait'' 60 (Monsieur de Chasteneuf) *''Saint Michel'' 60 (Marquis de Preuilly d'Humières, chef d'escadre) *''Fier'' 48 (Monsieur de Chabert) *''Mignon'' 46 (Monsieur de Relingues) *''Assuré'' 56 (Phillippe Le Valois, Marquis de Villette-Mursay) *fireship (Chevalier de Beauvoisis) *fireship (Chevalier de La Galissonière) Corps de bataille (Duquesne) *''Sage'' 54 (Marquis de Langeron) *''Syrène'' 46 (Chevalier de Bèthune) *''Pompeux'' 72 (Chevalier de Valbelle, commandeur) *''Saint Esprit'' 72 (Lt-general Abraham Du Quesne, commander-in-chief) *''Sceptre'' 80 (Chevalier de Tourville) *''Éclatant'' 60 (Monsieur de Coux) *''Téméraire'' 54 (Chevalier de L'Hery) *''Aimable'' 56 (Monsieur de La Barre) *fireship (cpt. Champagne) *fireship (cpt. Honorat) Arriere-garde (Gabaret) *''Vaillant'' 54 (Monsieur de Sptesme) *''Apollon'' 52 (Chevalier de Forbin) *''Grand'' 72 (Monsieur de Beaulieu) *''Sans Pareil'' 70 (Louis Gabaret, chef d'escadre, captain Allain Emmanuel de Coëtlogon) *''Aquilon'' 50 (Monsieur de Villeneuve-Ferrieres) *''Magnifique'' 72 (Monsieur De La Gravier) *fireship (cpt. Despretz) *fireship (cpt. Serpaut) Netherlands/Spain (Michiel de Ruyter) First Squadron *''Provincie van Utrecht'' 60 (Jan de Jong) *''Vrijheid'' 50 (Adam van Brederode) *''Gouda'' 76 (Vice-Admiral Jan de Haan) *''Wakende Boei'' 46 (Cornelis Tijloos) *''Edam'' 34 (Cornelis van der Zaan) *''Kraanvogel'' 46 (Jacob Willemszoon Broeder) *''Rouaan'' 8 (snauw, Willem Knijf) *''Roos'' 8 (snauw, Juriaan Baak) *''Sint Salvador'' 6 (fireship, Jan Janszoon Bont) *''Witte Tas'' 4 (supply ship, Adriaan van Esch) *'Second Squadron:' *''Steenbergen'' 68 (Pieter van Middelandt) *''Leeuwen'' 50 (Frans Willem, Graaf van Stierum) *''Eendracht'' 76 (Lt-Admiral Michiel De Ruyter) *''Stad en Lande'' 54 (Joris Andringa) *''Zuiderhuis'' 46 (Pieter de Sitter) *''Leiden'' 36 (Jan van Abkoude) *''Tonijn'' 8 (snauw, Philips Melkenbeek) *''Kreeft'' 8 (snauw, Wijbrand Barendszoon) *''Salm'' 4 (fireship, Jan van Kampen) *''Melkmeisje'' 4 (fireship, Arent Ruyghaver) *'Third Squadron:' *''Oosterwijk'' 60 (Jacob Teding van Berkhout) *''Harderwijk'' 46 (Mattheus Megang) *''Spiegel'' 70 (SbN Nikolaas Verschoor, killed) *''Essen'' 50 (Gilles Schey) - Sunk *''Damiaten'' 34 (Isaac van Uitterwijk) *''Groenwijf'' 36 (Jan Noirot) *''Ter Goes'' 8 (snauw, Abraham Wilmerdonk) *''Prinsen Wapen'' 8 (snauw, Hendrik Walop) *''Jakob en Anna'' 4 (fireship, Dirk Klaaszoon Harney) *''Zwarte Tas'' 4 (Jacob Stadtlander) *''Nuestra Señora del Rosario'' 50 (Spanish. Capt. Mateo de Laya y Cabex) Possibly should be 1 more large Dutch ship References Category:Conflicts in 1676 Stromboli Stromboli Stromboli Stromboli Category:1676 in France }}